How to use nRoute with non-Garmin bluetooth GPS receiver
This article explains how to setup and use nRoute with non-Garmin bluetooth GPS receiver. If you are using Garmin Receiver (eg: Garmin mobile 10 commonly called the 10x), things are simpler and you do not need this setup. Before you begin You will require the following: # Bluetooth GPS receiver # Laptop (PC) with Bluetooth capabilities # MapSource Software (from Garmin) # Garmin (or compatible) map loaded in MapSource The way it works is like this. The device connects (via bluetooth) with your laptop via a com port assigned by your laptop. GPSProxyPC will pick up this connection via the same com port. GPSPoxyPC will then convert the signal from NMEA protocol to GARMIN protocol and send it out to a virtual com port created by com0com (CNCA0). Com0com will then send the signal out to nRoute via a second virtual com port (CNCB0). The 0 here is the number zero. Since GPSProxy cannot recognize the com0com virtual port name of CNCA0, you will need to rename it eg COM2 etc, hence some work in your PC’s registry is required. If you are not comfortable with this, DO NOT PROCEED! Remark: When using a lenovo notebook with integrated Ericsson F3507g GPS module, GPSProxyPC could not properly read the generated NMEA signals. A workaround is to use CuriousTech - XPort to get the NMEA signal from the COM - port, then map it to a new port and use this new port as an input for GPSProxyPC. STEP ONE: Download the following software To use GPSProxyPC + Garmin NRoute on PC, the software needed as below:- * GPSProxyPC download here:- :GPSproxyPC ver 1.6 * Garmin NRoute download here:- :nRoute ver 2.75 <-- latest 110.85MB version :Note: You must have legal software for Garmin Mapsource pre-installed. Otherwise, nRoute will not work. Getting Garmin Mapsource. Read Here. * com0com download here:- :com0com ver 1.7 <-- Installer Version. Setup via Wizard. STEP TWO: Install the downloaded software Just install, don’t worry about settings yet. # Install GPSProxyPC AND Garmin NRoute, by using the auto-installers. (Some users get this error code 0c0000135 when they open GPSProxyPC. Click here to install .NET Framework 3.0 ) # Install com0com, pls follow its guide included in the zip for installation. :If you downloaded the com0com version 1.7, a wizard will appear and you just click click to install com ports CNCA0 and CNCB0. No need to play with regedit anymore. :Activate Start>All Programs>com0com>setup command prompt. A little black screen will appear in your window. :Now type these 2 statements to assign com port numbers to CNCA0 and CNCB0. :change cnca0 portname=com80 <-- I chose 80 for eg.. You can choose any lucky number you like :change cncb0 portname=com81 <-- I chose 81 for fun :) (I have also tried com288 and com388 successfully) STEP THREE: Set-up Bluetooth communication between your GPSr and PC # Turn on your PC and GPSr Bluetooth # Right click on your Bluetooth icon on your PC and look for the GPS device on your Bluetooth environment. # Establish a Bluetooth connection. Pair your BT GPS receiver. If you don't know the passkey of your BT receiver, try 1234 or 0000, or pray! Then press connect. Note down the com port that your PC assigned for this connection. STEP FOUR: Settings # First, you need to identify 2 unused Com Ports needed for com0com to work with. ## Open GPSProxyPC > Tools > Settings > ## Select “NMEA 0183”. ## Click on “GPS COM Port”. The Ports you see there are the ones already USED and unavailable for com0com to use. Choose and write down on a piece of paper 2 unused (ie not displayed) ports. (alternatively, you may go to Device Manager on your pc to check which com ports are used.) ## Click on the com port that is assigned by your PC for Bluetooth connection to GPS device. Click OK. ## You may leave GPSProxyPC for the time being. # Now you go back to GPSProxyPC Setting and select as follows: #* GPS: #** GPS type: NMEA 0183 #** GPS COM Port: “The com port that your PC assigned for your Bluetooth device” #** Baud Rate: 4800 #* Application: #** Application COM Port: eg COM80 (the COM port you selected for CNCA0) #** Baud Rate: 4800 # Now open Garmin NRoute. ## Go to Utilities -> Select GPS -> Serial Port, select the COM port you chose for CNCB0, eg COM81. YOU ARE NOW READY TO TEST OUT YOUR SET-UP! STEP FIVE: Starting Up Sequence # Start up your Bluetooth GPS receiver. Make Sure your PC’s Bluetooth is “on”, paired and connected. # Start up GPSProxyPC. Click on “Start”. GPSProxy will automatically establish a bluetooth link from your PC to your GPS receiver. You should see the time and some data changing on your GPSproxyPC screen, indicating that info is coming in from the GPS receiver. If you don't and you see that the screen has 'frozen', the most likely solution (if you are using Bluesoleil software), is to go to http://www.bluesoleil.com/download and download Bluesoleil Standard Version 2.3 .... good luck and have fun .... # Start nRoute. (<-- make sure you are now out in the open and not in your aircon room :) You are now ready to GO! STEP SIX: To Set Up nRoute For Tracking If you want to use nRoute to track and contribute to the community, then follow these steps to set up your nRoute to track 1 second: # Go to Edit - Preferences. # At the Display tab, set Lock to Roads OFF. Click OK to exit # Go to View and make sure Show Information Tabs is selected. Alternatively you can press F12 to toggle. # At the Information Tabs, select Track tab, click Active Track Filter button # Click Active Track Filter button, select Filter Track by Time and then type 1''' seconds. # Click OK to exit. # And finally make sure the Record Active Track radio button is ticked. Enjoy tracking fun!! To contribute your tracks # Once you tracked or took down waypoints, you can go to File - Export to save the file in gdb format. # You can open the file with MapSource for fine tuning before submission. # Alternatively, you can also select/highlight the tracks/waypoints you want to export, press '''CTRL C to copy and then CTRL V to paste it to MapSource. # Save the gdb file and submit to the community like MFM or MSM. Work around setting for Mio A700 or similiar PDA (WM5) with built-in GPSr You need both GPSproxy for PPC and GPSproxyPC and all the above steps performed In PPC #Given GPSproxy and Que is running perfectly #Goto Start>Setting>Bluetooth>COM Ports #Tap on New Incoming Port and add (e.g. Com0) #Launch GPSproxy, goto Menu>Extentions>Click Configure NMEA Input #Check the "Mirror GPS Input to Output Port", Select COM0: Baud Rate:4800 #Exit and Restart In PC #Open the Bluetooth Settings #Select the paired PPC and click Settings #Select the Services tab and check the "Serial Port (SPP) and note the COM port (e.g. COM6) number. #Select the corresponding COM port number earlier in GPSProxyPC>Settings>GPS Com Port: Basically, the above mirror the GPS signal in your PPC from COM4 to COM0 (You don't have to add another virtual com port). Enabling Incoming COM0 enabled the Serial Port service which eventually allows you to pair (Serial Port Connection) with your PC using another COM port (COM6) besides the ActiveSync normal com port (COM4). Uncheck the mirror to COM0 when u are done using nRoute, somehow when GPSProxyPC stops, Que will loose connection to GPSProxy? COM ports # might be different from the above example. Category:HOWTOs